bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yasuke
Yasuke (弥助, Yasuke), feared greatly as the mysterious Grim Reaper "Onigiri" (グリム・リーパー ''鬼義理, ''Gurimu Riipaa Onigiri), is a former Pro Hero. He was known among those of his former class as the embodiment of chaotic good. However, his tenure as a professional hero fell short after an incident where he discovered a deathly corporate plot. Yasuke managed to follow the chain of command from random street gangs to a powerful pharmaceutical company using the criminal organizations influence to exploit normal citizens. After bribed politicians blocked Yasuke's involvement and allowed the CEO to frame him as a murderer, his life was transformed into a monstrosity. Thereafter Yasuke realized that heroes suffered from the same greed as those who ruled through money. Rather than perform small task, he realized heroes would flock to famous missions in order to increase their public value. Their disgusting behavior warped Yasuke's mindset, leading him to pursue his own twisted path of justice. Onigiri transformed into a myth. His cruel method of justice has garnered mixed reactions among both the worlds of villainy and heroics. Appearance Personality -More to Come- After the Shimabara Incident where Yasuke unravelled a corporate ploy to exploit normal citizens, Yasuke's original ideals of justice were warped. Or perhaps he realized that the modern ideals of justice were tainted by corporate greed. He started willingly jumping off the rails that society laid to guide upcoming heroes, going as far as killing criminals over small infractions. Yasuke gained a certain coldness to him. Yasuke also developed an immense hatred of corrupt officials and politicians, as well as people who amass extensive wealth for selfish purposes. While he will enjoy the pleasures of money from time to time, Yasuke despises those who possess an unquenchable love of money. So much so he is considered a Hero hunter who targets victims based on their public appearances. He holds an immense hatred for those who abuse their positioning and values a dollar over an actual life. Yasuke's hatred towards modern heroes birthed a habit where he keeps a ton of magazines as a future target list. Yasuke will even risk letting the villain go in fear of continuing a false heroes's career. History During an investigation into a network of gangs that seemed to work with unusual cooperativeness, Yasuke tracked their elaborate chain of command to a corporate office. Turns out that the lead pharmaceutical company of Tokyo was siphoning funds and weaponry into local gangs in order to increase pharmaceutical needs. By increasing crime, they were able to more than triple their profits. When Yasuke revealed their ploy, the corporate CEO knew that he would escape persecution. He bribed his political friends and several heads of hospitals to cover up his involvement. Not only that, Yasuke's brutal entry into the pharmacy headquarters was left with a trail of blood. Even though Yasuke denied spilling a drop of blood, they were able to fake the evidence - ultimately leading to the Hero Association removing his hero license and labeling Yasuke a criminal. Rather than claim innocence, the betrayed Yasuke grew tired of the corrupted nature of the government - the organization that controlled the perimeters of heroics. Heroes are not dogs of the government to be beckoned. They are people who choose to take crime into their own hands. He abandoned his ways and decided to live his life accordingly. Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess *'Overall Abilities': *'Enhanced Strength:' Heroes are known for possessing a might that excels above normal human nature. Yasuke spent his years at U.A. evolving his physical being through excessive weight training and constant resistance. Combined with his bodies natural healing factor, Yasuke gained an impressive advantage over normal bodybuilders. He can immediately induce muscle hypertrophy after extensive damage caused by extreme training. Applying this method of continuous destruction and regeneration, Yasuke was able to build a compact yet muscular frame to support his unique skeletal structure. He has shown enough strength to punch through concrete and leave physical damage against massive vehicles. While his might pales in comparison to those with mutation quirks that focuses upon strength, Yasuke can increase his structural power by combining his quirk with physical combat. By strengthening his skeletal structure or creating an internal armor, he gains an impressive increase in both power and might. His strength allows him to utilize his skeletal weaponry without fear of resistance. He has been able to easily pierce through various defenses and strike opponents with long distance throws. Yasuke's strength amplifies his swordsmanship and weaponry by allowing him to keep up with villains who Quirks give an enhanced strength as a side effect. He has kept up with superhuman's and even redirected their own force against them, in order to avoid colliding with superior physical might. *'Enhanced Durability:' Perhaps his greatest attribute, both a gift born of his quirk and the product of endless training, is Yasuke's supernatural durability. His physical being is capable of withstanding extreme amounts of physical stress. He has fallen from buildings, leapt off skyscrapers and even collided with trains without succumbing to life threatening wounds. This is due to his ability to continuously strengthen his bones and form protective internal shields while constantly regenerating damaged locations. Although his flesh is comparable to that of a normal superhuman, his bones are able to reach seemingly unbreakable boundaries. His flesh can repeatedly return from damage as long as his inner organs remain intact. After continuously suffering from his inner body being manipulated and ripped to shreds, his body eventually grew to ignore pain. Every second of his childhood was filled with torture. His bones would tear through his flesh and cause excruciating waves of pain. Afterwards, Yasuke's body altered itself so that it would ignore pain. Yasuke's durability has allowed him to continue fighting even after being pummeled into a grown by a mutation Quirk. Unfortunately his stamina is not endless, causing the Grim Reaper to retreat after tiring. *'Enhanced Speed and Agility:' Warriors often possess a certain affinity for a physical aspect. Some prefer to combat opponents through physical might while others are based on support. Yasuke's physique is built towards enhanced speed and agility, allowing him to maneuver around multiple spontaneous obstacles. The Grim Reaper is able to dismantle numerous enemies without alerting suspicions. His physical body can reach the upmost boundaries of the human limitations, running quick enough to push himself besides a car. His compact muscles propels Yasuke in various directions with extreme force. He can hollow his bones to reach a state of buoyancy - granting Yasuke the ability to leap grand distances in a single jump. While he cannot physically follow beings who possess speed quirks, Yasuke can hollow his bones so that he can seemingly float around attacks. Yasuke excels in the aspects of speed and precision which is considered most important for his swordsmanship. He strikes with astonishing speed without sacrificing point control or blade obedience. Situations have occurred where only those who mastered similar sword forms are able to truly follow his movement. Similar to unarmed combat, his speed is complimented with a physical elegance during his movements. A prominent example of his speed-oriented combat appears when Yasuke accurately pierced the wrist of multiple enemies as they approached proper measure. He utilizes attacks that are perceived from various directions by combining speed with precision. Opponents refer to his methods as a mixture of spontaneousness, sporadic behavior and elegance. Yasuke uses speed to immediately dispatch opponents through carefully planned attacks masqueraded as differing intentions. A strike, usually meant to increase pressure against an opponent, is actually an attempt to force an opening or an onslaught meant for deciphering an opponents weakness. For every situation, Yasuke uses both explicit and implicit techniques, including feints, as a method of developing strategies. Yasuke also prides himself in the accuracy and precision of his attacks. During battle, not a step is wasted in his elegant movements as he seemingly dances upon the battlefield. *'Enhanced Intellect:' *'Supernatural Regeneration and Unique Anatomy:' Skull and Crossbones is a unique Quirk that mutated his personal being to fit it's skeletal power. Primarily, he possesses a powerful regenerative factor that allows him to regenerate bones... *'Enhanced Reflexes': Swordsmen are taught to rely on numerous subconscious factors during battle. His combat track record has left him with surmountable experience in he field of war. Essentially, Yasuke describes it as a combination of senses in order to instinctively act against threats. When one sense senses something, his body has been trained to react without a second thought. Whether it is a brush of suddenly increasing wind or a strange object in the mirror, he will surrender conscious thought. To react subconsciously is in essence the ability to fight without a heavy dependence on eyesight, for every sense is under equal responsibility. This distribution of focus creates a synergetic network within Yasuke. Beyond his reflexes, each sense is individually trained to match his status as a superhuman. Besides his eyesight, his other senses are able to reach far beyond his being. Sadly, his poor eyesight is the only sense that requires him to wear glasses. *'Stealth Mastery:' Yasuke prefers the usage of swords over guns due to their silent nature. He is a master of stealth and silence, choosing to quietly dispatch opponents over dragged out battles. Yasuke is popular for utilizing outside factors and noises to cover his own movements - even refraining from naming his techniques. Besides his usual cloak and dagger persona, Yasuke keeps his quirks manifestations to simple yet quick and efficient structures in order to quickly dispatch opponents. However, this does not mean he is clueless when it comes to long distance battles. Yasuke is able to quickly assess a situation and create a counter for various situations. Quirk Skull and Crossbones (ドクロマーク,dokuromaaku): Onigiri's Quirk is a deathly ability that allows the Grim Reaper to create and manipulate and bones. Yasuke is capapble of performing amazing osteokinetic feats. He is able to create skeletal constructions through both mental command and physical motions, only succumbing to the limitations of his imagination. He is able to create the source of bone and manipulate it's growth, allowing him to seemingly from constructs from thin air, around his being or spread his area of influence outwardly through external structures; Granting him the ability to launch attacks and techniques from an impressive distance at frightening speeds. He is able to manipulate the battlefield to his liking and remove the maneuverability of his opponents and even separate teams by forming his infamous Forest of Death. The formation of bone using organic compounds causes his creations to be literally a piece of his being, an extension of himself. Unfortunately, he cannot simply gain control over another beings skeletal frame due to lacking an influence in their organic aspects. He can only receive access to their skeleton through an injection of his own organic cells, making the slightest scratch potentially life threatening. While the offensive and defensive possibilities are seemingly endless, Yasuke has shown himself quite capable as a healer. He uses his own quirk to strengthen bones so that they can withstand immense pressure or manipulate their growth so that ruined limbs are returned to new. Contrarily, Yasuke is able to destroy bone structures by producing osteoclast cells. Beyond controlling his own skeletal growth and manipulating external skeletal formations, Yasuke can inject his opponents with his osteoclast cells and deteriorate their bones from within. Bone's are classified as living organic tissue. Even when he is using outside factors to enhance his own creation, the skeletal constructs are created as essentially an extension of himself due to using his own collagen. Meaning that he is able to manipulate constructs based on the human skeleton as if they are his own. While this has been proven dangerous against certain Quirks, it allows Yasuke the flexibility of striking or defending from impressive distances. Yasuke can continuously manipulate the shape and function of his bones after they are grown or increase his spread of influence. He is able to match Quirks that grant physical enhancement by creating larger variants of his body and wrapping himself in different armours. Unfortunately, this applies to creations that spawn his own skeletal frame, such as hands, legs, feet, rib cages, skulls and other parts of the human anatomy. Plain objects, meaning weaponry and tools, are subjected to mental uses that are limited to simply growth and destruction. Also, his skeletal constructs are not controlled in a manner similar to telekinesis. Once he creates a construct, they are only subjected to the basic movements. However, his skeleton based creations are able to mimic movement due to his brain recognizing it as his own body. His bones act as a receiver for his mental commands, constantly changing their structures freely. Even shifting their form completely upon will. This causes his constructs to appear living and capable of thought. From Yasuke's being is a form of a defense mechanism which causes his body to instantly grow spikes when in danger. While these spikes are often unseen beneath his clothing, they can grow to extreme lengths without expending much energy. Without conscious thought, Yasuke's body will build bone across his skin and harden certain areas - causing him to often appear with a much disfigured appearance. His constructs, including his internal creations, are known for being harder than diamonds, while remaining as flexible as needed and sharp enough to cleanly slice through metal. Bones are naturally stronger than the majority of materials. They are even considered naturally stronger than steel. However, his quirk was able to grant him access to extremely enhanced bones which transcend human capabilities. The durability of both his body and constructs far surpasses such levels, giving him an unrivaled form of invincibility. His skeleton and constructs reach an unimaginable level of strength, hardness, and toughness. Additionally, their extreme flexibility allows Yasuke to craft weapons of revolutionary proportions. Despite being flexible enough to bend upon his will, they can return to their extreme levels of durability. When faced against force, Yasuke's bones bend enough to evenly redistribute the opposing energy, significantly reducing it's power. Moves *'Destruction of All Things': *'Tenjoumukyuu': Contrary to his ability to deteriorate an opponent's skeleton, he is able to influence it's growth in order to inflict ossification. Although the human body naturally undergoes the process over the course of 25 years, the Grim Reaper can inflict a deathly version of Fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva, that is the ossification of flesh and muscle - ultimately creating a ossified statue of his opponent in a matter of hours. The rapid ossification is extremely painful as bone tears through muscle and tendon. It grows from their skeleton, forming a deformed statue that is connected through various joints and ligaments. The end result is a porcelain statue that would withstand the harshness of time, becoming an eternal symbol of Yasuke's power. Therefore explaining it's name, a phrase which means something being as eternal as heaven and earth. *'Awakening the Gashadokuro': *'Welcome to Aokigahara': Conception and Creation Trivia * Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Con's Characters Category:Shen Yi Category:Males Category:Former Heroes